The Newest Anderson-Hummel
by nikkoelyse92
Summary: One rainy afternoon Blaine brings home a small surprise...a puppy!


_It's been awhile since I've written any fic, but yesterday a post came across tumblr with puppies wearing bowties. And inspiration struck. So here you go. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Not long after Kurt and Blaine moved out of the loft and into their own little apartment, Blaine came home one rainy afternoon cradling something in his arms.

"Kurt, I'm home!" Blaine shouted out into the apartment. Kurt looked up from where he had been sitting on the couch, a script in his hands.

"Hi honey," Kurt greeted his fiancée, his eyes landing on whatever was in Blaine's arms. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, uh…" Blaine stammered. "Well, when I got out of the subway, sitting at the top of the stairs on the sidewalk was this box, and so I don't know why, maybe cause I was curious, I looked into the box, and…I…uh…found this little guy." From beneath his coat flap, Blaine pulled out a small little grey and white puppy, with black little ears.

"A puppy?!" Kurt squawked. "Blaine!"

"I know, Kurt! I know," Blaine protested. "But it's pouring outside, and this guy was just all alone in this box, soaking wet. And I just, I couldn't leave him there." Blaine looked over to Kurt, trying to gauge his fiancée's reaction as he continued.

"We've been talking about getting a pet, and I know we both agreed that a dog would probably be too much for us to handle right now," Blaine sighed. "But come on, look at this little guy." Blaine crossed over to Kurt, and held the little puppy up to Kurt.

Kurt sighed, and looked at the small defenseless creature in Blaine's arms. Blaine was right, the little puppy was adorable. But how were they going to handle a dog right now? They were just getting into the swing of things on their own; managing the apartment, school, their jobs at the diner, and now adding a living creature that was going to depend on them and had the potential to eat Kurt's shoes; it was just a lot to deal with.

"How do we know it doesn't have rabies or some disease or something, Blaine?" Kurt asked, fishing for ways to say no to Blaine and the puppy.

"We can take it to a vet and have him checked over. He probably needs to get looked at anyway," Blaine bargained. If Kurt was going to use this tactic, Blaine thought, well two can play that game.

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Kurt, laying his head on his shoulder and holding the puppy between them. The small animal looked up at the two boys and cocked his head to the side before emitting a playful yip.

"See Kurt, he likes you," Blaine replied happily, setting the puppy gently in Kurt's lap.

Kurt looked down at the small little animal, now turning circles in his lap, and sighed.

"Well, we are going to have to give him a name," he declared. Blaine wooped, and pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

Two weeks later Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework for his Theatre History Class. The puppy, aptly named Tony after West Side Story's tragic hero, was lying under Kurt's chair and playing with his favorite red squeaky toy. Kurt and Blaine, well mostly Blaine, had gone all out on things for the puppy. They'd gotten him bowls for food and water, a soft bed for the living room, some puppy pads to put down to prevent accidents, a blue collar and leash, and a large assortment of toys.

Kurt sighed as he tried to concentrate on the reading in front of him. He was supposed to be writing a paper on the architecture of theatres during the Greek Classical era, but he wasn't getting very far. Just as Kurt was about to give up and start on dinner, Blaine came through the front door.

"Hey babe," Kurt greeted him half heartedly from his seat. Blaine smiled at him before coming over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello my gorgeously handsome fiancée," Blaine replied, standing up again. Kurt turned to face Blaine, raising his eyebrow when he noticed one of Blaine's arms behind his back.

"What did you bring home this time?" Kurt asked, not pleased. Ever since he agreed to let Blaine keep little Tony, the curly haired boy had come home with some sort of treat, or surprise for the puppy practically every day.

"I swear, this is the last time, but it was just too cute to pass up," Blaine protested.

"If it's another puppy Blaine, I'm putting you in a box on the street corner," Kurt threatened sweetly. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not, I promise. But it's something for the puppy." Blaine brought a small bag out from behind his back, and pulled out what appeared to be a small black bowtie.

"I thought, maybe Tony needed a bowtie for his collar. So he can be the most dapper looking puppy on this street. Heck the most dapper puppy in New York!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt chuckled at his fiancée's exuberance before leaning down and picking up Tony from the floor.

"Alright," he sighed. "Put it on him," Kurt replied, giving in. Blaine smiled before gently fastening the bowtie around Tony's neck. Tony looked up at Blaine, before happily barking his approval of his newest fashion accessory.

"See Tony likes it," Blaine announced.

"Yes, yes he does," Kurt agreed smiling at their little puppy who was showing off for his dad's.

And maybe when Kurt got home the next day carrying his own little bag full of several different puppy bowties, Blaine didn't make any comment except to kiss his fiancée with just a little bit more love.


End file.
